The limited area of many town houses as well as holiday houses imposes to take the greatest advantage of the available space.
In particular, it is desirable to use the same room as a dining and drawing room. In this case, a low small table is generally placed near the arm-chairs and/or to the sofa, while a common table is used for dining.
The object of the present invention is to provide a single table which may be used for both and other purposes, i.e. a low drawing-room table the height and area of which can be increased so as to obtain a common table.